Si, Su Majestad
by Ilithya Lancaster
Summary: La vida de la familia real de Tokio de Cristal, relatada desde la perspectiva de Yuko, la doncella de servicio personal de la Nueva Reina Serenity.
1. I

Cuando es verano, suelo despertarme antes de que el primer rayo del sol se asome por el horizonte. Lo primero que hago, es correr a la ventana y tirar de las cortinas, sin importar si estoy descalza o desabrigada, y observo.

Tokio de Cristal todavía duerme. La ciudad entera esta sumergida en un profundo y sereno silencio, descansando bajo un cielo que presenta una escala de tres colores: un tímido blanco en el horizonte, celeste en el medio, y un profundo azul oscuro en lo alto, con todas sus estrellas de la noche aún resplandeciendo, y una hermosa luna plateada.

Me visto mientras el sol se desliza por el este. Cuando era niña, pensaba que los amaneceres consistían en el sol dándose un brinco y apareciendo de golpe en el medio del cielo. Pero ahora puedo ver que es una línea dorada que aparece en el este y va desmantelando el telón de la noche con todos sus astros.

Tan hermosa.

Me acerco otra vez a la ventana, después de vestirme, casi suspirando y contemplando el paisaje de la ciudad entera que tengo delante de mí.

Hace tres años que veo lo mismo todas las mañanas, pero sigue dejándome sin aliento. Esta hermosa ciudad. Capital del reino, y hogar de Su Majestad la Reina Serenity.

— Yuko.— Alguien golpea suavemente la puerta, mi compañera de trabajo Manami se asoma con cara soñolienta: — Puedes prestarme tu shampoo? Me he quedado sin…— Dice mientras abre los ojos como platos: — Ya estas despierta? Son recién las cinco, falta una hora y media para nuestro turno.—

Me encojo de hombros mientras busco lo que me pide: —Me gusta levantarme temprano, ya sabes.—

— Si si…— Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco: — Lo sé, lo sé, la vista de la ciudad y todo eso…pero ya hace como tres años que vives aquí, no te cansas? —

—Como puedes cansarte de eso? — Digo mientras señalo la vista que tengo detrás de mí. —Tienes idea de lo que sale un departamento en Tokio con esta vista? Y nosotras lo tenemos gratis!—

—Si, muy lindo todo…pero eso no compensa el hecho de tener que levantarnos a las cinco de la mañana.— Dice mientras se va alejando. — Y gracias por el shampoo.—

—Claro que si lo compensa.— Digo en voz baja, mientras empiezo a peinarme y a prepararme para el desayuno.

Hace tres años que vivo en Tokyo, trabajando como doncella de servicio para Su Majestad. La realidad es que los requisitos para este empleo son sumamente exigentes, y una graduada universitaria que ha vivido en Nara toda su vida no estaría al alcance del mismo. Pero yo soy una Osaka, y la reina no confía su casa a otros como lo hace con nuestra familia.

Bajo por el ascensor hasta el hall principal de la torre del este, el palacio es gigante, y me llevó casi un año entero aprender las direcciones.

Los sirvientes y empleados que trabajamos para este complejo gigante vivimos en la torre del este, la Reina es sumamente generosa con aquellos que trabajan para ella. Los departamentos no son lujosos ni caros, pero tenemos todo lo necesario. Y la mejor vista, claro.

Yo, como una de sus doncellas principales, tengo el privilegio de tener una habitación individual solamente para mí, y además tengo un cuarto de descanso en el Palacio Interior, en caso de que deba quedarme durante las noches con la Reina.

— Buenos días señorita Yuko. — Mientras voy caminando hacia el salón principal, el resto de la gente me va a saludando. Desconozco quien es quien en su mayoría, pero realmente hago un esfuerzo en recordarlos por sus uniformes y saludarlos siempre.

Hay más de quinientas personas en la servidumbre, incluyendo doncellas, criadas, cocineros, ayudante de cocineros, mayordomos, mozos, jardineros, herreros, plomeros y muchas otras personas de las cuales desconozco su función o profesión. La guardia real viven en la torre sur, bajo la supervisión de Lady Venus, quien les hace llevar una estricta vida militar y entrenamiento.

— Es extraño y casi raro que ella sea tan…difícil.— Dijo una vez Mariko, una doncella de servicio que tiene un hermano en la guardia, durante las horas de descanso. No me agrada Mariko, siempre anda chismeando absolutamente todo, y si alguien quiere que un secreto se haga público, lo único que tiene que hacer es contárselo a ella y en cinco minutos ya ha llegado a oídos de todos en el complejo.— He escuchado que cuando era joven, Lady Venus era sumamente…bueno, no estricta ni exigente, y que ella apenas podía cumplir con los reglamentos del colegio y cosas así.—

— Sacaba pésimas notas. — Había dicho otra de las criadas, Mitsuki, la mejor amiga y siempre compañera de chismes de la primera. — Al igual que Su Majestad…eran pésimas alumnas.— dijo riéndose en voz baja.

—Están locas?— la Sra. Hiroshi había interrumpido en la conversación levantando la voz en un tono tan agudo que era insoportable para cualquier oído de un ser viviente. — Hablar así de la familia Real?—

— Bueno, Lady Venus apenas es de la familia real…— dijo Mariko en un susurro de protesta.

—No tienes trabajo que hacer?— la Sra. Hiroshi le levantó una ceja, y eso hizo que ambas volvieran a sus puestos de trabajo. —Algún día te va a costar el empleo, niña tonta. Cuida tu lengua y tu tono. No aceptamos ese tipo de críticas irrespetuosas. — les dijo enfadada a ambas.

La Sra. Hiroshi es la ama de llaves y jefa de casi toda la servidumbre, es una mujer sumamente seria, y hace más de un siglo que trabaja en el Palacio. Es de hecho, una pariente lejana mía. Como dije antes, la reina confía solamente su casa en manos de los Osaka.

—Yuko.— Apareció delante mío de golpe, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y casi me la llevo puesta.

—Disculpe Sra. Hiroshi, casi la choco.—dije dando un brinco.—No estaba mirando.—

—Ni pensando, me parece.— Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, —qué haces aquí?—

—Vengo a…desayunar?— dije mientras levantaba la vista al reloj gigante que marca la hora en la pared del salon principal, marcaba las cinco y media.

—Es Tanabata, Yuko.—la Sra. Hiroshi lo dijo despacio, sílaba por sílaba, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien sumamente estúpida.—No lo recuerdas?—

Y me di cuenta que tenía razón, realmente soy estúpida.

El festival de Tanabata, uno de los festejos más importantes del país.

Pensé mientras me di la vuelta, y empecé a correr a toda velocidad hacia los aposentos de la reina.


	2. II

II

El festival de Tanabata, es uno de los más antiguos del país. Derivada de la tradición China _Qi Xi_ , se festeja desde épocas ancestrales.

Cuando Su Majestad la Reina Serenity asumió al trono ante la cesión del poder de la familia imperial antecesora, hizo prevalecer casi todas las tradiciones originales del país. Y, en mi opinión personal, diría inclusive que les dio mucha más importancia.

La celebración del festival ha sido, y lo es, de carácter popular. El país entero sale a festejar después del atardecer, se celebran _Matsuris_ en los más importantes templos de las provincias, y adultos y niños salen con sus yukatas riendo y divirtiéndose hasta la medianoche, y la fiesta concluye con un espléndido show de fuegos artificiales.

Pero el mejor lugar para pasar Tanabata (al igual que otras festividades), sigue siendo Tokio. En esta noche, las calles se visten con decoraciones de bambú y papeles de colores en forma de grullas, tiras, moños, cintas, serpentinas al estilo _fukinagashi_ , formando un destello de rojos, verdes, azules y todos los colores y motivos. Las avenidas principales se convierten en peatonales y son alumbrados por las eternas fila de linternas de papel que se extienden por toda la capital como un dragón sin fin; y sobre ellas desfilan las deslumbrantes carrozas con sus _mikoshi_ y las deidades que representan diferentes localidades del país.

Es una de mis celebraciones favoritas y también uno de los días más ocupados laboralmente hablando. Así que la Sra Hiroshi tiene razón, no puedo creer que me haya olvidado.

Hoy debo permanecer todo el tiempo al lado de Su Majestad, tendrá como seis o siete cambios de ropa, de los cuales tengo que encargarme y supervisar que tenga todos los accesorios correspondientes, preparar su peinado y maquillaje, y obviamente llevar su agenda personal.

Crucé el pasillo que se dirige al Palacio Interior a toda prisa, pidiendo disculpas mientras chocaba a la gente sin querer. El horario matutino de la Reina en el día de hoy comienza mucho más temprano que lo usual, así que tengo que estar allí preparada para ir a despertarla.

Pasé a toda velocidad por el pabellón, subí al ascensor cuando las puertas ya cerraban, y corrí apenas se abrieron las puertas hacia el pabellón del ala oeste que cruza todo el jardín.

En este pasillo de casi mil metros, con sus paredes de ventanales y piso de vidrio, se aprecia la mejor vista al jardín: un monstruoso espacio verde que funciona como un pulmón en el pecho de un gigante, con sus estanques, cascadas, puentes y céspedes con todas flores de los cuales desconozco el nombre.

Usualmente me detengo para ver el hermoso color verde que presenta en las mañanas de verano, pero hoy apenas pude echar un vistazo mientras corría.

Pude distinguir la figura de Lady Jupiter comandando las decoraciones, ya que ella se encarga del jardín y todos los espacios verdes del palacio. Ya se había levantado un pequeño bosque de bambúes frescos y nuevos, recientemente trasplantados y originarios de Sendai. Estaban plantados ordenadamente en filas a los costados de los caminos que se entrelazaban en el jardín. Cada uno tenía ya en su parte superior muchísimas decoraciones de _origami_ , y _tanzakus_ con poemas escritos.

Habían criadas y sirvientas mirando emocionadas al lado, todas chicas jóvenes, algunas ya con tiras de papel y cartas en sus manos, esperando para colgarlas en los árboles.

Me hubiese gustado por colgar uno también, pero la verdad es que no tengo a quien dedicarle el poema, ni tampoco tengo deseos para pedir. Además, dudo que tenga tiempo alguno.

Llegué al Palacio Interior toda colorada y sudada, ignoré por completo la cara de sorpresa de los guardias en la entrada y me dirigí hacia los aposentos de la Reina. Lamentablemente, el Palacio Interior es gigante y todavía tengo un largo camino hasta el destino.

— No te preocupes ya, Yuko.—Dijo una voz mientras corría, levanté la voz y pude ver la figura galante y audaz de Lady Uranus sonriendo, con sus manos en el bolsillo, y caminando despreocupadamente.— Sus majestades…bueno, supongo que tendrás suficiente tiempo para llegar y ponerte prolija.— dijo sonriéndome y guiñando un ojo, de esa forma tan atractiva que sonrojaría sino fuese por el hecho de que ya estoy roja como un tomate.

—Oh…Dios…Se me había olvidado…- Traté de hablar recuperando el aliento, mientras hacía la reverencia más retorcida que hice en mi vida.—Lo siento…tanto…Su alteza…estoy impresentable…—

—No te preocupes. — dijo Lady Uranus encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose de mí.—Ya, voy a buscar a Michiru para desayunar, buena suerte. — dijo alejándose, y a unos tres pasos se volteó y dijo:— Sabes, Yuko? Yo esperaría antes de entrar…El Rey está en la cama todavía, ya sabes…— me dijo mientras alzaba la mano en forma de adiós, dejándome perpleja.

— Eh? El Rey…? — me quedé en el lugar tratando de entender:— Claro que sé que el rey esta en la cama. Siempre lo está…Pero por…Oh!—Y ahí lo entendí. Noté como el calor me subía por las orejas, y me ruborizaba pensando en lo que significaba eso. Pero Lady Uranus ya había girado en la esquina del pasillo.

Agradecí que me lo haya dicho (Aunque no quiero saber cómo lo supo ella), si hubiese entrado precipitadamente, hubiese sido el final de mi carrera.

Así que cuando llegué a la sala de espera dentro de los aposentos reales, tuve tiempo de arreglarme el pelo y mi ropa mientras esperaba.

Me paré en la majestuosa puerta de roble tallada. Esperando.

Ya estuve en situaciones como éste anteriormente, y aprendí a parar mis orejas para escuchar lo que pasaba adentro. Es importante para una doncella de servicio saber cuándo es el momento indicado de golpear la puerta, sin molestar a la pareja que está adentro ni ser entrometida, pero lo más importante, sin demorar ningún segundo la agenda diaria de las personas más importantes del reino.

Despertar a la gente es un trabajo lamentable, pero despertar a los reyes es una expedición que hay que llevar con mucha cautela.

Se pueden oír risas y murmullos del otro lado de la pared, también el movimiento de una silla, y el abrir de una ventana.

Supe que ya se habían levantado y miré el reloj. Quince minutos para las seis. Menos mal.

—Disculpen, Sus majestades, puedo entrar?— Golpee delicadamente.

— Yuko? Pasa, y rápido. El Rey no encuentra su reloj.— Dijo una voz alegre, como aguantando la risa.

La reina estaba de bata en la cama todavía cuando entré, mientras el rey se encontraba buscando algo en la otra punta de la habitación.

—En el escritorio junto al libro con tapa marrón, Su Majestad.— Le indiqué después de incorporarme de mi reverencia.— A la izquierda del portarretratos.—

—Menos mal.— dijo el Rey Endymion mientras guardaba su reloj de bolsillo en la bata. Me miro y me sonrió agradecido: —Es un regalo de mi esposa, así que no me lo perdonaría si lo perdiese. Gracias Yuko.—

—De nada Señor.— Dije mientras inclinaba levemente mi cuerpo.

Caminó hacia la cama en donde se encontraba su sonriente y alegre esposa, se agachó para darle un beso en la frente, pero ella se rió y levantó la barbilla para que el beso caiga en sus labios. El se rió también mientras la besaba y cuando termino le hizo cosquillas en la punta de la nariz con un dedo, mientras le decía:— Te veo más tarde.—

—No olvides de poner tu carta en el bambú.— Le dijo en voz alta ella mientras se alejaba: —Y también quiero un pecesito dorado del Matsuri!— Se rió. Y aunque estaba de espaldas, estoy segura de que el rey también lo hizo.

Hace más de tres años que presencio esto todos los días, y todavía me late el corazón y me sonrojo como si fuese una adolescente mirando una novela romántica de amor.

Cuantos años llevan casados? Un milenio?

Hice la cuenta rápidamente mientras calculaba la edad de la Princesa. Quien se encontraba en el exterior o en alguna dimensión desconocida.

Si, un milenio. Y todavía parecen recién enamorados.

Yo no creía en esa tonta teoría del alma gemela hasta que empecé a trabajar aquí, y creo que voy a tener problemas de encontrar esposo en el futuro si los tengo a ellos como ejemplo de matrimonio.

Son tan felices.

Hay algo en la forma en la que se miran, llegué a preguntar en voz alta si tenían super poderes de hablar con la mente sin pronunciar palabras, pero todos se rieron a carcajadas.

Pero lo juro, parece que se hablaran o se estuviesen diciendo miles de palabras en un idioma que sólo hablan ellos dos.

Como también la manera que se toman de las manos, caminan, o cómo ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro, y el la abraza por la cintura. No he visto a nadie hacerlo de la forma que lo hacen ellos.

Y como si fuese poco, el le trae rosas rojas todos los dias cuando concluye sus tareas diarias.

TODOS

LOS

DIAS!

Por un milenio!

Las trae de un jardín que solamente pueden entrar ellos dos, (o él, en realidad, por que ella solo va a ahi cuando él se lo pide.) el Rey planta y mantiene todas las rosas solo para ella, sin ayuda de nadie. Ni un jardinero ni un mozo ni una sirvienta, solo él y ella. Es como su escape del mundo.

Yo tuve la oportunidad de ojearlo antes de que se cierren las puertas una vez, y sólo pude ver un hermoso mar rojo de rosas, escuchar ruido de cascadas, y ver un mantel de cielo estrellado que se extiende infinitamente como si en Tokio no hubiesen otros edificios altos.

—Ah, _Tanabata_...—Dijo la reina, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Se incorporó de la cama mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. Así que me apresuré a ayudarla — Que festival tan romántico. Qué crees? Lloverá este año?—

Según la antigua leyenda, Tanabata se celebra en el momento que _Orihime_ , hija del Rey Celestial, se encuentra con su esposo _Kenggyuu_ una vez al año. La pareja fue separada por el Dios porque ambos descuidaban sus tareas al estar enamorados. Pero una vez al año, miles de grullas extienden sus alas a lo largo de la vía láctea para formar un puente, para que la pareja pueda caminar sobre ellos, y así reencontrarse. Y al hacerlo, las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos caen a la tierra, y es por eso que siempre llueve un poco en este día.

—Si yo fuese Orihime. Lloraría todos los días. — dije mientras le mostraba la ropa que habíamos elegido el día de ayer. — No solamente en Tanabata. Hoy, me ahogaría en llanto.—

La Reina se rió de mi comentario, asintió a las prendas que le mostré y se sentó para que la peinara.

Mientras su delicado pelo rociaba suavemente por la palma de mi mano, el sol se había asomado por completo por el este y ahora alumbraba la habitación. Las largas melenas de la reina parecían hilos dorados salidos de un cuento de hadas, yo le pasaba el cepillo suavemente, tenía miedo de lastimarla, y ella aburrida se miraba al espejo haciendo caras.

— Está cada vez más plateado.— dijo después de un breve silencio.

— Disculpe?—

— Mi pelo, está cada vez más plateado.— dijo con un suspiro: — Tengo el cabello dorado, y ahora está cada vez más plateado. Me parezco cada vez más a mi madre.—

Yo la miré, y ahí lo ví de nuevo.

Esa cara. Esa expresión.

Siendo su doncella más cercana, y al acompañarla en casi todo su día. He visto esta expresión más de un centenar de veces en tres años. Pero lo raro es, que nadie, además de mí parece notarlo.

Ella inclina levemente sus pestañas, como apagando sus hermosos ojos de color zafiro, y todas las lineas que conforman esa expresión se suavizan. Parece una estatua tenuemente melancólica, triste, y un poco nostálgica, paralizada en la eternidad del tiempo.

Lo he visto en cenas, en almuerzo diplomáticos, en conferencias, en juntas y cumbres internacionales. Lo he visto cuando se peina, cuando pasea, cuando está sola o cuando está rodeada de gente. Es sólo una milésima de segundo, y al instante vuelve a ser la Reina, la Guerrera, la esposa o quien sea que es en ese momento.

—Supongo que estoy dejando de ser…para finalmente ser quien tengo que ser.— dijo en un hilo de voz, que casi no escucho, con la mirada perdida mirándose a sí misma en el espejo.

Y de repente me dio curiosidad.

—Su Majestad…- susurré también, tratando de tener un tono de voz sereno y apacible.— Puedo hacerle una pregunta?—

—Dime?—

Y dudé. Pero al cabo de un momento, mientras ella me miraba, me armé de valor y le pregunté.

—Ha estado…Ha habido…Alguien…en su vida…antes de Su Majestad el Rey?—

En el instante que lo dije, me quise morder la lengua y darme una paliza.

Me arrepentí en el momento de lo que pregunté. Sentí cómo el rubor me subía por las mejillas y mi cara pasó a tener una mueca mezclada de vergüenza y humillación.

Claro que no. Soy una idiota por pensar eso! En qué estaba pensando?

Había un silencio en la habitación tan fuerte, que pensé que los latidos de mi corazón eran golpes de un gigante en la pared de los aposentos. No me animé ni me atreví a alzar la mirada, la reina estaba de espaldas a mí, así que tenía que mirarla al espejo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y yo no sabía que pensar, así que de a poco fui levantando la vista.

Y para mi sorpresa, no me estaba mirando. Ni a mí ni a ella misma.

Su mirada esta perdida, había atravesado el espejo.

Incluso parecía había atravesado la habitación, el palacio, los jardines y todo Tokio. Parecía que estaba sumergida en el tiempo, en un mar de memorias, perdida en un océano de recuerdos enterrados en el fondo del agua.

— Pues…sí.— dijo mientras una sonrisa muy leve y lejana se asomaban por sus mejillas. — Supongo que se podría decir que sí. Pero fue hace…mucho…mucho tiempo…—.


	3. III

III

La agenda de la Reina suele empezar con un desayuno en el salón principal con sus personas más íntimas.

Usualmente estaba presente el Rey, la Princesa si es que se encuentra en Tokio de Cristal, (Su Majestad empezó a obligar su asistencia desde que cumplió los 600 años para que fuese aprendiendo de a poco la gobernación del país.)Lady Venus, Mercury, Mars, Uranus y Neptune.

Lady Jupiter tenía las mañanas más ocupadas y se reportaba con la Reina durante la hora del te, al igual que la pequeña Lady Saturn, a quien le era imposible estar presente durante la mañana.

A veces se invitaba a algún otra persona importante, como el primer ministro, el ministro del interior, algún embajador, o algún que otro visitante extranjero de alta posición cuya agenda no le permite disfrutar de un almuerzo o cena; pero en ese caso, no se hablarían de asuntos internos y la conversación era más diplomática. Y Su Majestad odiaba desayunar así porque es su hora favorita del día, siempre se levantaba desanimada si le tocaba empezar el día con algún "intruso".

El Salón del Sol, llamado así por sus gigantes ventanales alrededor de todo el salón que dejan pasar sin filtro alguno los rayos del sol al lugar, es el espacio más brillante y alumbrado que hay en todo el complejo del Palacio. Se vestía sumamente elegante por las mañanas, con sus manteles blancos, cubiertos de oro, servilletas con bordados dorados, bouquets de flores frescas en todas las mesas, copas de cristal y por supuesto, una abundante selección de comida occidentales y tradicionales japonesas, frutas frescas y todo tipo de jugos.

La Reina ama desayunar. Y hoy no tenía ninguna reunión a esta hora, ningún invitado externo que invadiera su espacio privado, así que entró al Salón con suma elegancia y gracia que irradiaba alegría y felicidad al pasar.

Yo la observaba caminando atrás, nuestra conversación había sido interrumpida cuando otras doncellas de servicio entraron con las joyas y los accesorios, y Su Majestad enseguida había recompuesto la postura en un parpadear de ojos, volvía a ser la Reina de siempre, sonriéndoles a todos con serenidad y amabilidad.

Me pareció que esa expresión triste y melancólica que había presenciado, había sido solo una tenue sombra del pasado, o peor, una sola ilusión mía.

Me tenía inquieta la respuesta que me había dado, pero mirando como les sonreía a todos mientras ellos la saludaban, sabia que no íbamos a retomar ese diálogo dentro de mucho tiempo.

—Alguien ha pasado una buena noche.—Se acercaba Lady Uranus a saludar a la Reina, todos habían prestado sus reverencias, pero a ella siempre le gustaba acercarse.

—Oh, Haruka.—Dijo Su Majestad mientras se ruborizaba un poco, y miraba de reojo al Rey, quien le guiñó el ojo detrás de los diarios.

—Ya es Tanabata otra vez…—Dijo Lady Venus mientras tomaba el café con un suspiro y con cara de cansancio anticipado.—La ciudad será un Caos…—

—Como representante del amor, pensé que te gustaba Tanabata…— Le respondió Lady Mars desde la otra punta de la mesa, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía delante.— Además, de que te quejas? La guardia Real ya tiene años de práctica, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar enfrente de la pantalla de comandos con una copa de vino como el año pasado. Yo soy la que tiene que realizar una ceremonia de casi tres horas…—

La ceremonia tradicional se celebra hoy a la noche en el templo Hino, que también es el conductor del Matsuri central de la ciudad. Lady Mars estaba a cargo de todo el protocolo y ceremonial del Reino y estas fiestas, aunque hace miles de años que se celebran, la siguen agobiando.

—El trabajo pesado comienza recién por la tarde, tienes toda la mañana para ir a colgar tus deseos a los árboles…—Se rió Lady Mars, finalmente levantando la vista y mirándola:—Aunque no sé porque sigues haciendo eso…

—Quien sigue haciendo qué?— preguntó Su Majestad, que hasta recién estaba manteniendo otra conversación con Lady Uranus.

—Minako, sigue colgando sus deseos en los árboles como una adolescente.—

—No me parece nada de malo…Yo también los colgaré.—La defendió Lady Neptune, mirando a Uranus sonriente. —Me acompañas?—

—Pero yo no creo en esas cosas…—Dijo Uranus y en cuanto su pareja le arqueó una ceja, asintió enseguida: —Pero claro que lo haré contigo!—

—Creo que podemos hacerlo juntas este año. Será divertido. Vistamonos con nuestras yukatas hoy a la noche, después de la cena, sentémonos en el jardín, y tomemos unas copas, qué les parece? Será como una noche de verano igual a los de antes.— Pensó durante un momento la reina, y sugirió alegremente.

—Gran idea, llamaré a Hotaru y le avisaré en el estudio.— Respondió Lady Neptune.

A todas les pareció una gran idea y asintieron muy entusiasmadas, mientras yo hacía un rápido calculo en mi cabeza de cómo mover la agenda del día de hoy. No sé si le será posible a la Reina en hacer eso, ya que hoy es uno de los días más ocupados que tiene, pero no voy a estropearles el desayuno a todos.A la tarde ya se dará que es imposible.

—Sí, por favor haz eso por mí Michiru, dile que no hace falta que venga para el te de las cuatro, pero que a la noche me reporte el avance de su proyecto.— Dado concluido la conversación casual, la Reina comenzó con los tópicos administrativos del país.

Usualmente, es mi tarea toser levemente en señal de advertencia cuando ellas se quedan mucho charlando de cosas casuales y se hacen bromas. Es poco el tiempo en el que se las ven juntas durante el día, y pueden estar horas y horas charlando y riendo.

Mi madre, que también fue doncella de servicio como la mayoría de las chicas de la familia Osaka, me había comentado que las primeras reuniones cuando se estableció la dinastía eran un desastre. Todas se colgaban de alguna conversación casual, se hacían bromas, hablaban de chistes y estupideces, y se olvidaban los asuntos a tratar de verdad. Incluso el joven Rey se sumaba y se reía con ellos, y el tiempo pasaba y después nadie llegaba con los horarios que se proponían.

Por suerte, con el tiempo, y la desastrosa experiencia de trabajar hasta la madrugada por quedarse hablando, les enseñó a moderar el dialogo hacia temas que realmente valieran la pena. La reina ya sabía cuándo parar y frenar, e incluso funcionaba de árbitro cuando las charlas en las mesas de la mañana se dispersaban demasiado.

—Ami, dime los números del registro de población que se publicaron ayer? Y luego pasaremos al resumen del primer ministro.— se volvió a Lady Mercury mientras le alcanzaba el azúcar a su esposo.

—5%, Su Majestad. — Como siempre, la dama de pelo azul ya estaba preparada desde hace tiempo, empujó un poco sus anteojos y levantó la vista sonriente:—Contra un 15% del trimestre anterior, supongo que la población dejará de ser un problema en menos tiempo de lo estipulado.—

—Vaya, buen trabajo.—Dijo el Rey, sorprendido, mientras se miraba con su esposa de esa forma misteriosa que sólo ellos se entendían.

El tema de la población mundial había sido un dolor de cabeza desde el día que la Reina se sentó en el trono.

Dado que la longevidad de la vida de los habitantes de este planeta habíamos recibido gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata, o a lo que en los libros escolares suelen llama "La fuente de la vida", se debía mantener en control (De forma no agresiva, como dice Su Majestad) la cantidad de población para que no sobre pase lo que el planeta puede resistir.

Lady Mercury, junto al Rey se habían encargado de este problema durante los primeros años de gobierno antes de que éste último se lo pasara a Lord Nephrite dado el gran volumen de trabajo y cantidad de tiempo que demandaba el proyecto.

—Nephrite esta terminando los detalles del reporte, pero ese es el número definitivo, especulamos un 0,17% menos para el próximo trimestre.—Explicó Lady Mercury muy orgullosa, mirando a sus compañeras de mesa.

—Pueden terminarlo antes de mañana? Será necesario para la reunión matutina con los ministros lo antes posible. Quiero gráficos, Ami, o el ministro Taiko no va a poder entenderte.— Bromeó la reina, sobre el ministro del interior que no es muy bueno con los números si se los relata.

—Estará terminado para hoy a la tarde, muy explicativo. Solo para el Sr. Taiko.— Parpadeó traviesamente Lady Mercury, siguiendole el chiste.

—Bien, Haruka? El resúmen del primer…—La Reina interrumpió de golpe su oración y se detuvo, su mano dejo en alza la taza de café que sostenía, giró la cabeza de repente para el lado de la ventana y se paró en un brinco. Todos los presentes se pararon al instante que la observaron.

—Su Majestad?— Preguntaron alarmantes: —Qué pasa?

—Serena?—El Rey le apoyó la mano en el hombro preocupado:—Qué es lo que pasa?—

—Alguien acaba de cruzar la vía láctea.—Dijo la Reina, con la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviese sintiendo algo desde lo lejos: —Haruka? Michiru? Pueden sentirlo?—

Antes de que ambas se acercaran y respondieran, una puerta se abrió de par en par, y alguien entró a toda prisa.

No pude contener mi sorpresa.

Esa puerta no se abre nunca.

Es un acceso especial, y hay una en cada habitación de este Palacio.

Detrás de esas puertas hay miles de pasillos que se conectan entre sí, como un laberinto, o mejor dicho, como venas sanguíneas que conforman el sistema circulatorio y se dirigen a un mismo lugar, a las afueras de la Ciudad y los limítrofes espaciales de Tokio de Cristal.

Sólo una persona tiene acceso a esta puerta, y hay una en cada habitación y rincón del Palacio para que ella pueda encontrar la Reina en donde quiera que esté.

Lady Neptune, a quien no ví nunca en mi vida, apareció alarmante ante la Reina y se arrodilló ante la sorpresa de todos.

—Su Majestad.— Dijo seriamente.

—Tenemos visitantes del espacio exterior.—


End file.
